Clark Seruk (CHB)
Director Clark Adam Seruk (born July 9, 1949) is an ex-United States Senator from Illinois and the current Director of NCIS. Biography United States Senate 1988 Clark is elected to the Senate after his father, William Seruk pays for his win. Clark, angry with his father, disowns him, but takes his seat amongst the Senate. 2001 On September 11, 2001, after the World Trade Centers are destroyed, Clark's family friend, Damian Vaas is furious and ready to fight. He is sent to New York to help rescue citizens. On September 12, 2001, Damian boards a plan and travels to Washington, D.C. to meet with family friend, Clark about plans to begin the War on Terror. 2004 In 2004, Clark set his eye on the Director position at NCIS for a possible future career. He met with Special Agent Gibbs of NCIS to see if he qualified for the position in a future year. 2012 On March 9, 2012, Damian Vaas is told by Tony DiNozzo that Clark had something to do with his brother, Mason's betrayal. NCIS 2012 On March 12, Damian hears that Clark has been given the position of Director of NCIS after the death of Director Lincoln. On March 13, Damian demands a meeting with Clark at NCIS Headquarters. Special Agent Gibbs, an acquaintance of the new Director, lets him through, under orders not to. Damian locks the Director's door and smashes his phone. He draws a pistol and slams it aside Clark's face. Damian asks him about Mason's betrayal. Clark reveals that he got a tip about a plot to kill Damian and that if Mason wanted him to live, he'd destroy the football stadium. Clark reveals that he didn't think that thousands of Americans meant less that Damian. Damian headbutts Clark, knocking him out and escapes NCIS by detonating Semtex on the wall. Director Seruk is furious and deems Damian a fugitive, sending agents and ex-agents to kill or capture him. Not long after, he declares Damian's new lover, Mary Ward a fugitive and has her wanted as well. On March 18, Director Paul O'Neil of the C.I.A. is told that Damian was apparently killed in a plane crash in Mexico. He quickly assumes that the new Director of NCIS, Clark, was behind the apparent killing. On March 19, Paul follows Clark to a restaurant and enters. He notices that it is abandoned and no one is inside except the two Directors. Clark had set him up. Clark draws a pistol, but Paul knocks it from his hand and tackles him through a wall. Clark headbutts Paul and kicks him in the chin. The two stand and face each other. They lunge at each other and clash fists. Clark manages to reach the pistol and fires a shot into Paul's right knee, taking the kneecap off. Paul falls to the ground. Clark looks over him and explains that there is a leak inside NCIS, Damian is alive and in NCIS custody. Tony DiNozzo and Leroy Jethro Gibbs were assigned to bring him in and have. Clark helps Paul to the hospital.